LOZTWWDHG: Equipment
This page covers the type of equipment that you will use on your journey. Ranging from Swords, Shields and even other things that you don't have to select on the menu. Swords Link's primary weapon of choice. The swords that link use will do more damage than the previous one he wielded. Hero's Sword Before you start your journey, you'll need to see Orca, he'll give you a sword and he'll even make you go through the tutorial on how to use the sword, once you pass the tutorials you'll get this sword. This is the first sword you'll use and the one you'll use through the first few dungeons. It's basic, short range and low powered. But it's better than nothing. Master Sword After completing the Tower of the Gods. You go down into Hyrule (which is underneath the Great Sea) and in Hyrule Castle, move the Triangles on the floor to make them resemble the Triforce. Underneath the Ocarina of Time Link's statue lays the Master Sword. Once you draw the Master Sword, it'll be put to the ultimate test as the enemies (consisting of Moblins and Darknuts) will come to life, and the must be defeated in order to proceed. But as you'll discover that it isn't like the weapon once wielded by the Ocarina of Time Link. It has lost it's evil destroying power. Complete the Earth and Wind temples to restore it's lost power. By completing each temple will add a bit more strength to the sword. Shields Shields are Link's means of defense against certain enemy attacks and projectiles. The Shield works just like it does in Ocarina of Time You need to press the ZR button to use the shield, as long as it's drawn, enemy attacks and projectiles will be deflected. Hero's Shield After you rescue Tetra from the forest, she'll decree that you need at least a shield in order to have them help you. Go back to Link's house and his grandmother will give you this shield. This shield will definitely be good to get to where you need to go basically. But it can only protect Link from only certain forms of attacks and projectiles. Mirror Shield As you traverse the Earth Temple, you'll find a room where you fight a series of Stalfoes, defeat them all to make a treasure chest that contains this piece of equipment appear. This will protect Link from better form more forms of attacks and projectiles, and just like the Mirror Shield in Ocarina of Time, it can also reflect light and make it appear on some surfaces and break certain walls and other objects. Wallet (No Picture Available) Available from the start of the game. The Wallet allows Link to carry rupees as they are needed to buy certain items in the game. Initially the Wallet can only hold up to 500 rupees at a time (which is an upgrade from 200 rupees from the original Gamecube game). Great fairies in the game can increase his wallet's carrying capabilities to 1,000 to a near bottomless 5,000 rupees. Power Bracelets Once you have the Ice Arrows, use them to stop the erupting lava from this island, you'll only have 5 minutes to obtain these pieces of equipment. These bracelets will allow Link to carry big and heavy objects like the big faced stones blocking certain areas around the Great Sea as well as moving other big objects.